Wronged
by maxridexx
Summary: Jail. Things of that nature.


**Hey guys! Well i wrote this under another name (ivegotsecrets2) and have no idea what the password is for that. When i originally started this about a year and a half ago i guess, i promised to finish it. I never followed through though. I plan to hopefully stick to my word and finish under this name. I promise im the original writer and im not just some weird person who took a story and called it her own. Trust me, i would pick a much better story if i were to do that haha. Well, i should have the next chapter up by this weekend. I just want to get this started. Mind you, i havent written anything since i started this and i have no idea what my idea for this story was...so this may be rough. But i will deliver. Enjoy**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

I have no idea how i ended up in this place. Caged up like an animal with no reason why. Well, actually i know the reason. Accoring to my stepdad and the jury, i killed my stepsister, which is complete and utter bullox. Anyone who knew me could tell you that i could never hurt a fly. But unfortunately it doesn't matter what the people who actually know you say. Apparently they had too much evidence against. It's ridiculous. They say my fingerprints were everywhere, even on the weapon, and my hair was there too. Well whoop-dee-fucking-doo. She was killed in the house that i live in, using knives that i touch all the time. NO wonder my fucking DNA is everywhere, but these dumbasses don't see it that way. But yeah, that's their proof, and that's why im currently in a van, handcuffed, and on my way to Ohio State Penetentiary. 25 to life for apparently kiling my stepsister Veronica. I didn't do it.

"Inmate #28576, step forward."

Right now im standing naked in front of this huge man-lady, waiting for her to check for any places that i could hide weapons or drugs. She just stands there smirking at me.

"Bend over Carlin, you and i are about to become real good friends."

That was probably the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me but i have a feeling things are going to get a lot worse. How the hell am i going to survive here? Im not a murderer, iv'e not a mean bone in my body, and i have the physical strenghth of a 7-year old girl. Im going to be someones bitch soon.

They push me into a cell, lock the door, and just leave. I look to the beds and notice a brunette with dark brown eyes staring at me from her bed. I nod my head to her and go to my bed to put what little they gave me in my space. I feel her eyes on me and it sends shivers up my spine for some strange reason. When im done i sit down on my bed with my back against the wall and just stare right back at her. i take in her features, her strong jaw, soft lips, eyes thats aren't quite as dark as before but still up there, flawless tanned skin, and gorgeous curly brown locks. After about 10 minutes she nods and then looks away, seemingly going to sleep. I think i just got her approval. It was pretty late when i got here so i just shut my eyes and go to sleep.

The next day loud banging and yelling wake me up. I sit up and see that the mysterious brunette next to me is up and changing. As she's pulling her top up i see scars coming out of both sides of her beater.

"You should get up, the guards are taking us to breakfast."

"Ok."

She has a beautiful voice. Hoarse, but just the right amount. I have a feeling she hasnt really said much in a while.

When we get there i just look around for a minute. These people look scary as hell. I get into line to get whatever shit they want to call food and go to find somewhere to sit. I see an empty table and go there thinking i can get through this with no problem, just have to mind myself and not piss anyone off. I go to take a bite of this "food" they've given me and a foot slams onto the bench at my right. I look back and see this giant manly looking woman leaning on her knee and getting into my face. What is it with these she-mans all up on me lately. :P

"You're at our table bitch."

"Sorry, i'll leave."

"No. Stay. We can have a good time together sexy."

She runs her hand across my cheek and i just think 'Ahh shit, this lady wants me to be her bitch.'

"No, thats ok, i think i'll just find another table."

"Yeah, wrong answer."

Her hand on my face reaches down and grabs my boob. I squeal and try to jump away, only to be blocked by her crew thats holding me in place. To say im not scared out of my mind would be a complete lie. Her hands start roaming some more and i try to move away but they've really got me in place now. I slap her hand away and she punches me in the gut. Suddenly they let go of me and move away. I look up confused but grateful and see my cellmate sitting across from me, hands together, staring daggers at she-man.

"This is none of your business Davies."

She just continues to stare and slightly nods her head to the side, signaling for she-man to leave.

"This ain't over, Barbie."

Barbie? Really? I hope that one doesn't stick. I look to 'Davies' and see shes still watching the big lady. All of a sudden she turns her eyes to me. Shes giving me the same look she was giving me last night and i feel like shes looking right into me. I like it. She gets up to walk away and i reach out to grab her but stop once i realize what im doing and just call out to her. She stops and turns back.

"Do you think, maybe, you could sit with me? I mean you dont have to i just- you prolly have other people to be with. Nevermind."

She just continues to look at me and finally sits down. I dont know what it is but her eyes always on me is kind of relaxing. I dont try to say anything to her right now, maybe later, but something tells me she doesnt like to talk around here so i dont want to make her. I just offer her food and she takes some without hesitation.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Hey, its a new one. Its prolly only going to be maybe 5 chapters cause i cant keep up with this stuff. Im trying to make it comical, kind of. Not outright humor but the nonchalance she shows in different situations and satirical comedy is what im going for. Please review. Its helps when i know that people are reading.

~Court


End file.
